dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Hawk
Professor Hawk is one of the most intelligent minds in Dexter's world who has greatly influenced the world of computer technology, however he is in fact a cynical and self-absorbed individual. He first appeared in the episode "Golden Diskette". He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Appearance He resembles a young Bill Gates with brown hair, large glasses and a beak-like nose. In his cyborg persona, he rode around in a hovering robotic bird suit. The suit along with his beak-like nose fits with his "hawk" theme. Personality He is an expert in the field of technology and even created the world's first super computer and as such he can be considered a technological genius, however he is also stoic and emotionless, and views the body as less important than the brain. He is described by many as a mad man, a cooky bird and a genius, however when all of his traits are put into perspective all of these claims are mostly true, as he abandoned use of his body and was prepared to let it wither for the sake of his intellect, went into seclusion for no particular reason, and after his revelation he seems to have become something of a dance-loving misfit with truly "cooky" behavior. Biography Past Professor Hawk was born at "the turn of the century" and managed to get his college degree at the age of 5. In 1968 he even invented a super computer that would help advance the field of computer technology. Many years ago after building his pyramid-like computer factory, he went into seclusion and was not seen again for many years, however he still produced computer equipment in his seclusion. ''Golden Diskette Eventually however he started a contest where a select lucky few would be able to go into his factory and one of them could have a chance of winning it. To do this he produced several golden diskettes and hid them amongst his regular line of floppy disks, those who find them would be able to enter his factory and have a chance at becoming his heir. Eventually Dee Dee would win this contest, and she and Dexter (along with several others) visited the factory, however Dee Dee's "destructive" nature would end up destroying the factory which caused Hawk to receive a stunning revelation and break free from his robotic "body". Dee Dee made him realize how important his body and emotions were and abandoned his focus on science to focus on dancing. He then decided to hand over the factory to whoever could dance the best, and in then he quickly voted for himself and ran off back into his destroyed factory. My Favorite Martian'' Professor Hawk is seen at the end of "My Favorite Martian" along with other scientists observing the "Dee Dee Martian" at Science Headquarters. Implying that despite having become a dancer, he is still a recognized member of said institute. Cameos He is also mentioned in "Picture Day", and a golden bust of him is briefly seen in "Critical Gas". Trivia *He is a parody of Willy Wonka, Stephen Hawking, and Bill Gates. **Like Wonka, he is a mysterious eccentric who lives in seclusion and is the head of his own weird factory that gave out golden passes for a contest. **Like Hawking, he is a professor with "Hawk" in his name and he used to speak and move via special equipment. **Like Gates, he is a computer genius and head of his own computer company who made great advancements in the field of computer technology and his appearance is based on a young Bill Gates. Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Geniuses Category:Ballerinas Category:Recurring Characters Category:Seasons 1 and 2 only